Solitair
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Yeah this one didn't turn out how i wanted it to either... It's kinda shoneni. Rated Mature just incase but nothing really. My first attempt at anything like this. I'm terrible at summaries but ill attempt one later. Its too late right now, sorry.........


_'_AN: Hey everyone!! I'm terribly sorry! I couldn't concentrate on my other stories so i decided to try and write another one shot! :D

AN: PS. I don't know where I got the name. Maybe because both Ichigo's...not saying any more. I really don't know.

Half Beta'd by Ms. Anna

**Solitair**

"Ichigo!" called looking for his only son. "Ichig-g-go!!"

The elder forty year old man looked up the street to his left and then to his right before shaking his head. He stood in front of the small medical clinic that he ran and that his family lived in on one side.

He sighed not knowing what to do.

_'Another soul mission maybe?' _he thought to himself as he walked back inside running in to his oldest, out of two, daughter.

"Karin," he said looking down at her. She looked back up at him with her big board brown eyes her black hair covering half her face. "give daddy a hug!" he said bringing her up in a huge bear hug.

"Dad..." Karin said in muffled gasped for breath "if your looking for Ichigo he just came in through the Clinic doors!"

"Karin has daddy ever told you that your daddy's little angel?" Mr. Kurasaki said letting go of his little girl and smiling at her from his arms length.

Karin smiled at him as he took off to go see his son. She pressed start on her paused DS Mario Cart game and walk off down the hall cursing Yoshi for throwing bananas in front of her car.

Issin bounded off down the hall way tourds the clinic and saw the back of his sons head, full of spiky orange hair.

"Ichi..." he began to call out but as soon as he the boy turned around and the spiritual energy hit him he took it back with a sigh. "Kon, where's Ichigo?"

Kon gives him a look.

_'This is ganna take some getting use to!' _Kon thinks to himself as he looks at .

"He's out on another mission ."

Issin had no objection with Kon calling him but he was always worried that one of his daughters would catch him calling him that when he was suppose to be acting as Ichigo.

"Where is it this time?" he finally asked with a sigh. He was worried about his son. At the rate the soul sociaty was working him he would never be able to have a normal life let alone time to relax, even sleep. He would never have time to go on a few dates, get a job, do chores, work on school work and try to get in to a good collage (the last two he was actually doing fairly well at which surprised his father beyond belief and the first one...lets just say he may have been a bit grateful for the lack of that only if he were a daughter). Then again his son wasn't normal. However Issin thought over work wasn't good for any sixteen year old let alone any teenager.

"I think it was something about a small hollow attacking over by the water front or something like that. It could have been ove..."

"The water front?"

Kon sensed the un-securness in the elder soul reapars voice.

Issin rubbed his forehead as he recalled memories of his ten year old son. Covered in blood. His mothers blood. His wife...Masaki...Oh Masaki. His beautiful golden haired princess.

Kon noticed the old man sigh as he looked at the huge (I mean _HUGE_) picture of his uhh...deceased wife.

_'Wait a minute...' _Kon thought to himself '_...how old is he??' _

Issin sighed again.

_'Ichigo will be fine. He's a strong boy! Heck,' _he smiled (scarring Kon) _'if he werent I'd be worried!' (1)_

"Uhh...sir?" Kon asked nervously.

Issin's fists went to his waist as he let out a loud laugh.

"He'll be fine!" He smiled back at Kon and gave him a thumbs up. "After all he's my son!"

Kon watched him, amazed at how...how...how aragent he was.

Issin walked off and attacked his youngest daughter with a huge hug as he passed her in the hall way.

_'Ichigo is related to this giant, old (un-known how old), grizzly bear?! Theri nothing alike!!'_

Kon was still staring at the dark haired man as a question aroused in him and he couldn't help but ponder on it.

_'Wait. Black hair...blond hair...how the hell did Ichigo get bright orange hair?! Brown eyes they both have so I see how he got that. Karin has their dad's hair, Yuzu has brown which could be a mix (perhaps?), but where the hell does oran...huh?!'_

Kon felt someone pull on the edge of his white t-shirt with red edges, actually Ichigos. He looked down to see little Yuzu, who moments ago had been embrased in daddy dearests bone crushing bear hug.

_'How the hell did she survive that every day?!' _Kon wondered as the little girl smiled up at him.

"Ichigo."

"Uh...Yeah?" Kon said knowing she would now be expecting to say something only Ichigo would say to her.

"Have you ever gone out with any one?"

"WHA?!" Kon was shocked by such a sweet faced girl going to her brother (I mean this is Ichigo) about dating advice??

"Don't be mad at me Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said sweetly. "Daddy wanted to know. He's never seen you bring any girls around the house."

_'With Rukia and Orihime always appearing? And soul society girls showing up? Don't you think his family (well Issin already knows this so why the hell is he even wanting to know)...wait a minute. Has Ichigo ever gone out with any one?'_

Kon looked down at the little girl.

"No."

"See I knew it!!" Karin yelled from around the corner of the hall way.

"NOOOO!!" Kon heard a loud sob. Was that old geazer Kurosaki-sama? "How could my son have never gone out with any one?"

Karin came bounding around the corner.

"Thanks Ichi-nii!!" she said giving Kon, who she saw as her older brother, a huge smile "Daddy pay up!!" Karin said setting her hand out for him to pay up.

Issin Kurasaki. Age 45 loss of thirty-five dollars to his twelve year old daughter beause his son had never gone out on a date.

Issin put the money in his daughters out stretched hand.

"Come on Yuzu!! I'll split it with you!!" Karin took Yuzu's hand and the two of them bounded off to their bedroom.

Issin watched them before turning to Kon.

"You mean with all the woman that just 'appear here' my son has still never been on a date?!"

Kon looked at him blankly.

"...child hood shock equals social issues and over exhertion to get over something you still think is your fault?"

Issin looked at Kon a bit surprised at his answer. He may have meant it as a joke but...he may not have known how right on the money he may have been.

"Aha..."

"What?" Kon asked him innocently.

"Nothing."

"Pfhhht! What ever. I'm telling you your kids got social disorders! I wouldn't be surprised if Renji asked him out. Or if he'd been raped at age 10!"

_'Different...but definitely similar!'_

Kon noticed Issin's troubled look.

"Hey old man!"

Issin looked up at Kon, never hearing Kon call him old man (at least not out loud).

_'Old man?'_

"Whats troubling you?"

Issin was quite for a second making Kon wonder even more.

"Come here." Issin motioned for Kon to come to him, his face hanging down so that Kon couldn't see it very well.

Kon did as he was told and came over to the older man.

"You know..." he breathed in his ear giving Kon the shivers. "I'm not an old man!!" Issin suddenly yelled and took the young soul, in his son's body, in a head lock. Rubbing his head hard with his knuckles.

"OUCH!" Kon yelped as the strength of the nuggie increased. "DAMN OLD GEAZER!!" he yelled.

Issin intensified the nuggie and listened to Kon protest and yell.

_'Just like Ichigo." _He couldn't help but smile for a moment before sighing, though Kon didn't notice any of this he was to busy trying to pry away from the old guy's grip. _'It seems to be the only time he can relax. That boy of mine!'_

_--_

_'Damn soul society! Calling me out just as I was about to get some sleep. Give me a break damn it!!' _Though he had to admit. Through all his complaining and such he trully had begun to enjoy the feel of the fight. And each time he hoped he'd be able to run in to grand fisher, to finish it. Revenge wouldn't change that day but maybe it would help him relax a bit. Doubtful.

Ichigo looked around. His soul society phone gleaming blue with a red dot that signified that the Hollow was near. Ichigo looked around his surroundings for the hollow. He saw the gleam of the water and couldn't help but walk just to the edge of it. He dared not go any closer. He accidentaly kicked a rock in the water as he dragged his foot along the ground to settle it a few inches before the water. It was small, it dropped and made a _plip_ sound. Almost like, like rain.

_'Ichigo? Whats wrong honey?'_

_'Mommy, mommy theirs a boy over their! In the water!'_

_The warmth of his mothers hand hanging on to his small little hand. Her pretty brown eyes filled with fear as she looked to where her son was pointing._

_'Mommy he's gonna drowned!'_

_He pulled from his mothers hand running to the water. His yellow rain boots splashing in the puddles of the rain as he ran towards the little boy to help him._

_"ICHIGO!!" he heard his mother call as he pressed forward to help him._

_"ICHIGO!!" he could hear his mother following him._

**_SPLASH_**

Ichigo was brought back to the present by the loud sound. Not knowing if it was from his memories or from now. He was panting lightly and with out realizing it he had broken in to a light sweat. He felt the drops tickling down his forehead. He looked to the water in time to see the last of it's rippling motions before it faded out. He heard a scuff of a foot and felt some ones hot breath against his neck. He got ready to turn when suddenly that little, tiny, bit of spiritual energy that had been making the small red glow on his phone increased, drastically.

He recognized the spiritual energy immediately but it was stronger since the last time he had felt it. He turned his head slowly. Before he could turn his head all the way he felt a nose. A cheek, a mouth filled with hot air, press against the left side of his face. He could barely make out with his peripheral vision the white skeletal piece running along the edge of the other side of his jaw.

"Grimm..."

"Hi there," the raspy deep voice said as a grin spread slowly across his face. "Red!"

Ichigo whirled around drawing Zangetsu, his right foot disturbing the waters surface again as it shook and splashed his shinigami wears.

The man was taller than Ichigo by at least half a foot. He had bent down to press his cheek to Ichigo's, now he stood in his full height. His hair teal green, his eyes sapphire blue. He wore the wears of a member of the Espada. Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques (2), Espada number 6.

Grimmjaw easily blocked the sword with his arm.

"Ah," he sighed with delight. "Silly little strawberry!" his grin turned to that of a smirk. He moved towards Ichigo.

Ichigo, for some reason, backed up towards the wall on the other side of the small little river. Something was bugging him as he found himself backing up with every step Grimmjaw took towards him. He was feeling an intense atmosphere but somehow it was different from that of a usual battle atmosphere.

Ichigo's back meat with the wall at last. He was in water about mid stomach high and Grimmjaw was only a few feet a way from him closing the distance rapidly.

Grimmjaw was so close he could feel his hot breath on his face. His heart beating at the annoyance of not knowing what was going on. The sweat drops pooling now on his damp forehead. He had some how managed to bring his sword in between Grimmjaw and himself. He was now searching for his voice.

"St...st...stay back!" he finally managed.

Grimmjaw smiled at him. His sneer that of the devils. He leaned in close to Ichigo. Ichigo found himself cringing as the taller man leaned in to him. The edge of his sword cringing down with him but keeping between the man and the boy.

Ichigo felt Grimmjaw lean forward as he and the sword tried to cringe deeper in to the wall. Realizing what he was doing under this strange intense atmosphere. Ichigo straitened himself back up raising the sword with him so that it was now against Grimmjaw's chest.

Grimmjaw frowned at this. He swept his arm down to Ichigo's, the one gripping the end of his sword, and entwined it with that hand. Ichigo flinched at this and tried to release his smaller hand from the bigger paler one encircling it with its warmth. He turned his head so he could focus more on it, and so he could look away from those dazzlingly intense eyes.

Just as he looked away he felt Grimmjaw's breath close in on his ear. He felt teeth dig in which made him freeze up, shocked and un sure of what the hell he was doing. He felt Grimmjaw's bite again and went to pull his sword from his hand. However Grimmjaw's tongue darted out and licked along the outside bridge of his ear, making a small whimper of aghast shock escape Ichigo. As Ichigo was trying to figure out this intense atmosphere and what the hell Grimmjaw thought he was doing, he found his sword being flung from his grip.

He watched it spiral away and went to lunge for it but Grimmjaw threw him back against the wall making him lose breath. The young tean began to breath harder to regain the air knocked from his lungs.

Grimmjaw smiled as their eyes meat again and he read the confusion in the young teenager. He brought his face closer to the teen's. The teen looked at him with those sturn brown eyes that in circled him so much. Guess the teen wasn't feeling it, but he sure as hell senced that something different! Grimmjaw could just sense the boy's awareness amplify as soon as he began to regain his breath.

Ready for Grimmjaw's next move Ichigo stiffened. Grimmjaw's hot breath against his face. They looked each other dead on. Sapphire to chocolate, locked in a trance. Grimmjaw smiled making Ichigo more weary. Grimmjaw's arms were on either side of him pinning him against the wall. The older man's, no, the older hollows upper body closing in on him as his lower body curved out, keeping Ichigo at eye level.

Suddenly Grimmjaw moved. Ichigo got ready to try and pummel him away from the wall so he could get out. To no avail. Grimmjaw was ready for it and grabbed both his hands slamming them above his head pinning him back against the wall. Ichigo glared at him with his intense eyes. He wasn't reckless when fighting with Espadas, if he were (or if it were a smaller hollow) he would have used his feet to kick out at Grimmjaw. No, instead he glared him down with those dark brown eyes. Waiting for him to make another move. When he didn't, when he just returned the stair Ichigo became annoyed.

"What do you want Grimmjaw?" he finally spit out.

The Espada ignored him. They remained eye locked for another thirty seconds of silence before Grimmjaw's eyes broke away and seemed to be looking him over.

"Once again what do you wa..."

Ichigo found himself cut off as he gasped. His eyes, all seriousness fleaing them, as he felt the gentle caress of his pureness. A look of surprise filled his dark choclate eyes.

Grimmjaw let the devilish grin re-form itself on his lips. He brought those pale tender lips to the boys ear. Feeling torn from having to stop the intake of such a beautiful sight. The look on Ichigo's face when he'd touched him...their.

Ichigo was lost within himself. No longer trying to figure out the atmospheres of the 'battle' but trying to figure out what Grimmjaw...

"Uhhhhh!" Ichigo moaned.

Grimmjaw smiled as he played with his pureness. He bit on his ear before pulling his mouth away just enough to whisper.

"Strawberry," Grimmjaw's voice seeming to purr in Ichigo's ear. "why so tense?"

Ichigo found a blush spreading across his face as Grimmjaw brought his face back out to look in to the boys. Sneering at his handy work, sneering at the look on the boys face.

"Hmm Ichigo?" he said again purring as he caressed the boys face in his breath. His tongue.

The boy moaned again.

Grimmjaw let out a small chuckle.

"No attention. Huh?" he said grinning once again as the boy flushed. "Guess so..."

--

"Maybe we should just see what would happen if you did?" Issin said to Kon. He was sitting back wards on one of the kitchen chairs, pulled up by the couch where Kon sat up legs crossed on the couch cushion a pillow smothering his face.

"NO!!" Kon yelled through the pillows material. "NO, NO, NO!!"

"Do you think he'd even notice?" Issin asked curiously.

"NO DUH!!" Kon said throwing the pillow to the side and sittin up on all fours on the couch like a dog. His face in Issin's. "WOULDN'T YOU NOTICE IF SOME ONE HAD DONE THAT TO YOUR GIGAI?!"

Issin looked at him as if he was innocent, we all he's no wear near that!

"I don't know. The nerves in a Gigai are pretty dull."

Kon blushed. He looked at the elderly man astounded he would even say such things.

"Bu...bu...to you're ow...you...wai..." Kon took a moment to gather himself before managing. "To your own son?"

Issin shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I'd have any partake in it." he got up off the chair and stretched. "Any way I should be getting to bed."

"This is his body you know!"

"I have work in the morning."

"I think he'd notice!"

"Some ones got to bring the dough in you know?" Issin stood their with his fists on his hips looking down at Kon.

Kon didn't know what to say. The room was eerily silent for a full five minutes of brown eyes locked on brown.

"Any way," Issin turned away from Kon and headed tourds the stairs. "your choice to try it! I'm heading up to bed."

"Wh...wh..."

"Let me know when Ichigo comes in Kay?" he said waving over his broad shoulders.

"Thats, thats all? After talking about stuff like 'that' that's how you end it?!"

Issin still had his back to Kon and gave a small smile.

"Ill be In _my **bed** _if _**you** need **anything**!"_he pronounced this carefully, earning a pillow in the back off his head.

He laughed as Kon blushed furiously. Rage filling him as he searched the couch for another pillow, to no avail, he'd already thrown them all.

"Any way," Issin once again headed for the stairs at the end of the hall way. "Ichigo shouldn't be long now. Tell me how late he gets in though kay?" Kon listened as the older man headed up the stairs.

Once he couldn't hear the footsteps any more he turned and pumled himself in to the couch with a huff.

_'And I thought I was damaging to Ichigo's naive and inoccent brain. I think I've been scared for life!'_

Kon pushed himself up after a few minutes of silence. Deciding to go read in Ichigo's room while he waited for him to come home, it would be easier to read on his bed and keep track of when he came in (being that there was an alarm clock on his night table).

Just as he set himself up on Ichigo's bed and began to enjoy a manga he had bought himself (with Ichigo's allowance of course). Issin poked his head in and whispered.

"Bet it's hard on you in this little teddy bear, lion body!"

Kon saw his little stuffed animal version dangling in Issin's hands.

"HEY!!" He growled.

"Shh!" Issin motioned bringing a finger to his lips and letting one of the arms of the stuffy fall limp, Kon watching it with anger at how roughly he treated it. "The girls are sleeping!"

With that Issin tiptoed, hurriedly away.

_'Damn the girls!' _Kon thought as he leapt off his bed and scurried to the door. Sticking his head out just in time to see Issin go in to his own room. _'I'm saving my plushy, girl huggable skin!!' _

Images of what Issin had been describing to him and relaying to him flowing through Kon's head as he opened the door and entered the dark room.

He saw his plushy little body just sitting on the bed and he rushed to grab it. Checking it over before hugging it to him with a sigh.

_'Safe! No harm! Nothing per...'_

He turned as he heard the door make a slight creek in it's hinges and the door shut.

_'Oh fuck!' _

The darkness of the room engulfed him and a pair of strong sturdy arms engulfed him.

--

1) Who wouldn't be if their idea of greeting/raising their son is a flying leap kick to the face?

2) I don't really know. I found it some where so deal with it or tell me if I found it wrong.

AN: HEY!! It's my first attempt at anything like this...I think I failed miserably...sorry!! (i really need to stop updating or adding so late at night!!)

If it is good though. I'm wondering weather i should:

A) Make a longer version with more details (which i would probably suck at) or

B) Add it in to a longer story (which by the way. A lot of the one shots i wanna write do tie in to longer stories i have planned! Just getting them out their because they also make wonderful one shots)

Please tell me what you think. It's my first try at this (and it's late! I'm off to bed! Before i get yelled at again!!)

IGNORE WHAT IS HEAR BELOW!! I DON"T KNOW WHY IT"S STILL HEAR!! MAYBE FOR FUTURE USE!!

wo horuyour -digging your own grave

hametsu-misfortune


End file.
